Sometimes I wonder how I can spell Star from Loser
by Dophne
Summary: Rose and her group of friends had enough. Everyone who dared bully them will fall flat on their face. They will protect Hogwarts from them. But what happens when they suddenly went from the losers to the heros? Will the fame get their head? Will they become the bullies instead? And what happens when their former bullies have to be the ones to save them from themselves? S/R, Al/OC


If anyone tells you that Muggle studies is the most boring class has got it all wrong. I mean sure the old professor was super boring, snore worthy, but now that the new teacher came in the whole meaning of understanding Muggles. Of course I signed up for the class because I knew it was going to be an easy course since I am the daughter of Hermione Granger (nee Weasley) I had to go to Muggle school from the time I was five until I got my letter from Hogwarts. This was going to be a boring but easy breeze in my schedule. Then just when I was about to start the school year I discovered that they changed the teacher. This made me nervous. I knew how the old teacher worked, doing some research and talking to older students, so I knew my ins and outs of this class but now...I just do not know. This is going to be nerve wracking and I am sitting here hoping that the new teacher is not so bad but then again they must be a little weird if they wanted to teach Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then my first class came along and my worries washed away. This was going to be a fun class.

Within the first week the amount of people in class doubled. Guess others convinced their friends to join the 'fun' class. Though I was here purely to for an easy high grade and nothing more. Well that was until the prick Malfoy walked in with Albus just at the end of the week. Great now this class is going to be torture. Here is the thing Malfoy and Albus are not very nice people to people they do not really like take me for an example. Yes, Albus is my cousin but that never meant that we had to actually like each other we pretend in front of the parents to make it less of a hassle. Anyways now that the two bullies are in my class I will never see the end of it.

It was a sad, sad day watching the two vermin starting to become the number one most wanted boys in Hogwarts and they are only thirteen! They were starting to turn into the school's womanizers but at least they will leave me out of that since you know I am not womanly enough for them. I was too geeky for them and thankfully the only class I shared with them other then Potions was Muggle Studies. I wore large glasses that made my eyes look almost as big as Trewlany's with my hair always looking like a natural bird nest. I wasn't exactly pretty to boy standards even my younger brother, who is quite handsome, snickers at my looks sometimes.

I can count the amount of friends I have on my finger and all of them are the outcasts just like me. I am the outcast of my family along with my cousin Lucy who is my closest friend. We only branch out slightly in second year to add Frank Longbottom and Lavender Finnegan to our team of losers. We always ate together at the Hufflepuff table, Frank's house, because they were the least cruel house of the four. Never have we dared to ever sit on Slytherin or Gryffindor table because they were not very nice towards my friends and I.

Anyways back to Muggle Studies! It was the first class of the second week when the professor came marching in with a large smile on her face, "I have just got permission to take kids on a field trip to learn more about Muggles! Of course depending on the year you are in means which field trip you will attend but it does sound exciting hmm?" Her eyes twinkled looking at all our confused but excited faces as well. Within a second the class erupted in loud talks wondering where in we will go.

"Professor," Lucy raised her hand over the noise of the class.

"Yes Ms. Lucy," she nodded back. Professors call us by our first names to avoid confusion on which Weasley they were referring to.

"Where will we be going?" Lucy asked politely trying hard to mask her childish excitement. Even though we may go on this field trip it was still going to be the same group of students meaning our bullies are going to be there as well. Then again they have been ignoring us lately so hopefully we can get through the trip with no harm.

"Well since you are the youngest class it was hard to convince the board and your parents to send you anywhere too far so we will venture into Muggle London using and experiencing a lot of Muggle items without using magic," the professor beamed finally being able to continue her speech.

Muggle London huh? I looked at Lucy and smiled. This was going to be fun. I was finally going to be able to experience Muggle London with my favorite cousin! I could not wait.

It was the talk of the day. Everyone who wasn't in Muggle Studies glared at us mumbling about how unfair it is they do not get to go on the field trips. Lucy and I met up with Hannah and Frank at the Ravenclaw table, guess they wanted a change from Hufflepuff, and began to animately talk about the trip that Lucy and I will take.

"What are they like Rose?" Frank asks taking a large bite of food.

"They are not animals I will say that! I mean the magical community see them as I don't know cavemen! But they are awesome I mean really think about it Frank creating everything they did without a speck of magic in their blood," I answer giving my Muggle loving speech that would make my granddad proud.

"So you guys are even thinking about going are you?" Albus asks sitting down next to me. We instantly move away to create some space between us and him. He raises his eyebrow at us snickering before pouring himself some food.

"W-well w-what are you d-doing here Potter," Frank stuttered bravely demanding an answer from Albus. Generally Albus would not lay a hand on my and Lucy but that never stopped him from occasionally beating up poor Frank.

"Eating what does it look like big nose," Albus shot back.

"Your friends are over on that table Albus," I whisper holding my fork a little tighter.

"needed a change of weather," Albus replied going back to eating.

"This is the Ravenclaw table! No Slytherin sits at the Ravenclaw table," Lucy tried.

"Well sorry for not being a good Slytherin and not sitting at a table with food on it," Albus answered nonchalantly.

"Albus Severus Potter you are not going to disturb us while we eat lunch," I demand finally finding my voice. Albus smirked as if he had been waiting for me to stand up for myself.

"You can't ask someone to leave when they have every right to sit here, Rosie," Albus replied back making my anger begin to boil.

"Well it our right when we feel like you are being a disturbance," I retorted, "now shoo away we don't want you sitting next us you will ruin our food!"

After a long antagonizing laugh Albus Potter got up and sat down with the rest of his friends for the remainder of the lunch hour.

"He is infuriating! Why the hell was he even sitting with us! He doesn't even like us," Lavender huffed annoyed.

"It was really weird," I say noticing Frank twitch a bit uncomfortably.

"Frank are you okay?" I ask he looks up quickly.

"Huh? Oh sorry yeah I am okay," he whispers before looking down again and going back to his work. He is acting quite odd lately and I will get to the bottom of this.

"Oh look isn't it the losers," Millicent and her conies came walking up to us.

"I did not know you even knew where the library was Millicent," Lavender asks vaguely not even looking up from the book she was reading.

"Excuse me?" Millicent screeched in anger. I swear her name should be Screecher.

"We don't have time for this Millicent go find other targets to make fun of," I answer back tiredly.

"How dare you-" She stopped when a loud slap rang through the library. She looked shocked as her hand went to her cheek. There stood Lucy Weasley with her hand red from the impact of the slap she gave Millicent.

"shut up Millicent and leave," Lucy said, "we are done being looked down upon we are thirteen not five start growing up and go pick on someone else because frankly I think my whole group is just tired of everyone giving us some bullshit."

"I...I will tell Albus! He...he will com beat you up for me," Millicent retorted not really realizing who she was talking too.

"If Albus even dared to touch us he would have the whole Weasley and Potter family on his head but even with that Albus is still family and never have I ever seen him harm anyone he thinks falls into that category so I think we are safe," I answer as I scribble words for my essay due tomorrow.

"Well no one will protect you from Scorpius," Millicent threatened still sort of shocked by the slap.

"Malfoy only bullies those he feels like bullying and thankfully he got bored of us so I don't think that threat will play out the way you want it too," I answered her again still not lifting my eyes from my paper.

What a weird day. I mean suddenly my group decided that we had enough bullying to last us a life time and being a Gryffindor it was time to show my brave colors. We did not let anyone treat us like hell and for the first time ever we felt like we were not the weak outcasts people made fun of. We were rock stars.

We were eating dinner and everyone that seemed to be bullied in the slightest came to sit with us at the, oh my we dared, Gryffindor table. Within a day our group went from four third year students to even larger and more diverse group. People from every house came to sit with us telling us their story. Everyone who talked was bullied or did not believe in bullying and for the first time felt strongly enough to actually take a stand and talk about it. It was a sight and from the corner of my eye I saw the Headmistress beam at the sight of the anti bully squad forming at the Gryffindor table.

It was exhausting holding a conversation until curfew time in the Great Hall. so I began to climb the steps towards the Gryffindor tower when I saw a dark figure come from the top and shove me down the steps. The last thing I saw was Millicent's deranged smile.


End file.
